


My Sweet Little Mate

by InxomniacWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InxomniacWriter/pseuds/InxomniacWriter
Summary: "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, my sweet little mate."





	My Sweet Little Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustfortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustfortress/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to my waifu @stardustfortress! I love you so much <3
> 
> This was meant to be your birthday present that was forever ago. I know I am super late (I hit a slump, whoops), but better late than never, right? Here, I present to you, what you have been wanting the most: omega verse.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Eren was hit with an unexpected wave of sweet aroma the moment he stepped into his home.

A growl already rumbling in his chest, he made sure to lock the door behind him before slowly making his way past the open kitchen and living room. His senses to his surroundings and the changes his own body was rapid going through immediately sharpened, hyper-aware of the creak of wood under his cautious steps, of the scent of cedar and fresh flowers lacing the apartment, of the heat coiling towards his groin the further he walked towards his destination. He stopped in front of the closed door to his bedroom, ears perking up at the soft whimpers, nose twitching at the concentrated smell, _desire_ churning at the pit of his gut, the yearning to not only _mate_ , but to _protect_.

Pheromones seeped out of his glands in response to the scent of his mate at the door, and he knew his mate could smell it, for he could hear a loud whine from the other side of the door; a call from an omega to their alpha. Eren braced himself against the door for a moment, to calm himself, for his utmost priority is to protect before to mate, then opened it, where his senses were flooded with the scent of _mate_ and _heat_. A groan escaped his throat at how much stronger the scent in the room was compared to the rest of the apartment, the alpha within him practically shivering with want and _need_.

He shut the door despite the lack of another presence aside from the pair in the house, for it was a precaution for safety — a means to add an extra measure of protection for his beloved mate. His beloved mate who was curled in the sheets naked and smelling _absolutely divine_. His beloved mate who called to his alpha at the sight of him.

“You didn’t tell me that your heat was close,” Eren chided, tone indignant, despite all he wanted to do was to pounce onto his mate and ravish him until the crack of dawn.

“I...I didn’t want you to...to worry,” Levi gasped out. A fresh bout of slick pulsed out of him at the presence of his alpha. His body writhed in the sheets, raven hair splayed out tousled and damp with perspiration. There was a sheen of sweat glistening upon milky skin, and Eren almost salivated at the thought of being able to sink his teeth into said skin soon, leaving his marks of reds and purples for the world to see, for the world to see how perfect his omega was, for the world to see how lucky he was to have Levi as his mate.

“Still, I told you to tell me when your heat is close,” Eren scolded. “Not telling me just worries me more.”

Levi clenched his teeth to trap the petulant whine under his tongue, for his alpha was here but his alpha was providing him relief from his heat, and it was especially unbearable for he could smell the woody musk of his alpha potent in his nose; the call of an alpha to their omega.

“Just sh-shut up and help me right now,” the omega snapped, frustrated. For the past hour, at least, Levi had been masturbating non-stop, jerking himself off and fucking himself silly on his fingers, but nothing seemed to work with the absence of his alpha.

During heat, an omega could easily get off on their own just fine. However, that only held true for an unmated omega. For a mated omega like Levi, it was more than a difficult task. Even now, he could feel his orgasm built to its brim, but not quite at its peak yet.

Eren took a deep breath, closing his eyes to relish the scent of his omega, before opening his eyes. Levi nearly wanted to frolic at the way Eren’s emerald eyes shone a deep amber, the alpha within him becoming more conspicuous the longer he was in the presence of Levi. Eren pulled his shirt over his head and made a show of tugging his jeans and boxers off before draping the garments on the desk chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Levi immediately moved onto his lap. The smaller man snaked his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, and began rutting his erection against the other’s. The action elicited a low growl from Eren, his body responding by curling his arms around Levi’s waist tightly.

“When did it start?” Eren asked, voice gruff with arousal yet tone soft with concern. He placed his hands onto Levi’s hips firmly to stop his movements, to which the omega was unhappy about for he snapped his teeth and growled at the alpha.

“Does it matter? Just help me you shit,” Levi demanded. It took a great amount of effort to not listen to the omega in him, to not simply roll onto his back and bare his neck in submission and beg for release from his alpha, albeit he was convinced that he would be hitting that point soon if his alpha does not start showing him some mercy and provide him _some_ relief.

Eren buried his nose against the crook of Levi’s neck and inhaled deeply, tongue poking out from his mouth to slowly lick at the damp scent gland soothingly. The raven shuddered in his lap, a loud moan vibrating in his throat, a gasp, then Eren felt a wet, hot splatter against his stomach. If Levi’s scent could possibly get any stronger, it did the moment he came. An even deeper flush took over Levi’s body, embarrassed that he had orgasmed from just _that_.

“When.” This time, it was a statement rather than a question, and Levi almost hated himself for wanting to whimper at the authority behind the single word. But then he reminded himself that this was the authority that he loved and relished in despite his nature to be the authoritative one even as an omega, because this was Eren, this was his alpha, this was the one and only he would ever be comfortable enough to be on his back for.

“Almost two hours ago,” Levi muttered, rubbing his own scent gland against Eren’s to stake his claim on the alpha, sudden possessiveness striking him at the proximity of his alpha. He moaned at the redolent smell of his scent mixing with Eren’s, satisfied that his alpha smelt of him, satisfied that he smelt of his alpha.

“You could have at least called me,” Eren mumbled, lips pressed against his omega’s jaw, lightly running his large hands up and down Levi’s sides. The act was more sexually gratifying than he had originally intended it to be, and he noted the way Levi shivered and pressed down onto his groin harder.

“Then you would have left work early,” Levi breathed out, ignoring the slick that pooled out of him. “I don’t want you to do that.”

“And why not?”

Levi choked on a moan as he went to reply. Eren had slid a hand down his spine, wracked another shiver through him, and was now stroking his tail bone, one of his biggest weaknesses. Gentle waves of pleasure rolled through him at each tantalizing tickle, his half-mast cock straining against his stomach once again.

“Sh-Shitty brat, I don’t want you to prioritize me over your other responsibilities,” Levi managed to grit out between his teeth. “Damn it, you shit, stop playing!”

“But you _are_ my priority.”

Eren looked at Levi with feigned innocence, and the omega almost wanted to whack the alpha over the head for the wolfish grin blossoming upon his lips. Only an alpha like Eren could still find the time to tease and play and reply with something as cheesy when his omega was right on top of him, in heat, and he himself closing into the zone of a rut. Only an alpha like Eren could be both direly concerned about his omega yet still remain mischievous in such a situation. It was hard to believe the younger could have such self-control in that moment, when Levi knew he could lose it all with a snap of fingers if the right buttons were pushed.

Levi’s world spun for a moment and he was suddenly under Eren, a wave of dizziness washing over him. There was a playful glint underlying the abrupt glowing hunger in Eren’s eyes; the eyes of a predator, a predator who wanted to enjoy his meal.

And Levi knew he was the meal for his starved alpha.

All the air rushed out of Levi’s lungs at the gentle nuzzle at his ear, a heated lick before a nip on the lobe, a tremble of his fingers as he curled them around the sheets.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, my sweet little mate.”

Levi could barely process the sensations that his body was suddenly being overwhelmed with. Eren’s hands were rubbing all over, touching anywhere but the place he desired most. He could feel nips and licks everywhere, his lips, his neck, his chest, his hips, his thighs, the sinking of teeth and the wet curl of tongue.

“Eren, stop teasing.” Levi’s breathless plea ended in a gasp when his nipple was tugged into Eren’s mouth. The alpha flashed his teeth, making a show of rolling the pebbled flesh with his tongue, to which drew a loud moan from the omega under him. In one swift movement, Eren slid his hands along Levi’s arms to his wrists and pinned them down onto the mattress on either side of his head, body lunging upwards to roughly press his lips against irresistibly soft ones. At the whimper Levi let out, Eren knew he had succeeded in exciting his mate with the newfound restraint, pink supple flesh parting to allow him to dip his tongue into the warm cavern. He flicked his tongue against Levi’s wetly, growling at the sweet, sweet taste of his dear mate as his fingers left Levi’s wrists to worship every inch of his ivory skin. Heated palms glided down each bump of ribs, trimmed nails lightly digging into hips, rough pads of fingers pressed into muscular thighs. Levi responded to them all with soft moans and mewls, _precious_ sounds that Eren kept engraved to the shells of his ears.

“Touch me,” Levi mumbled against Eren’s lips, burying his hands into soft brown hair and giving it a small tug, to which Eren gave a growl in response.

“I _am_ touching you,” Eren replied, tightening his grip on Levi’s flesh to place emphasis behind his words, his tone almost cheeky had it not been for the gruffness in his voice being a giveaway to the intensity of his own lust. He could feel the alpha in him scratching at the surface of his skin, howling for him to mount his beloved and fulfill both his and Levi’s desires to mate.

But this was Eren.

And Eren wanted to _play_.

And Levi knew that. He wanted to huff at the almost childish behaviour of his mate. He knew that at the end of the day, the alpha would eventually take care of him. But as of now, he could tell that the alpha wanted to let him teeter on the edge of pleasure, wanted to have him trembling with need even before the alpha could give him any proper release.

Wanted to watch him unravel and lose control in this intimate exchange between the bonded pair in a way only his alpha would ever see.

Eren broke away from Levi to leave a trail of wet fleeting kisses along his clavicles then sucked a fresh bruise onto the skin of his stomach. Levi was panting at the way his skin tingled at the rapt attention, the rapid rising and falling of his chest only seeming to grow more notable. The pair’s eyes met just as Eren was licking a strip up Levi’s navel, and the smaller man flushed a deep red at the sudden eye contact, silver eyes quickly averting.

By no means was Levi unconfident in the bedroom. If anything, he was pretty damn confident of his body and the musculature that he had worked hard on toning. Nonetheless, in the state of heat he was in, he could not help but feel ashamed of the way he was acting even after all these years.

“Look at me,” Eren whispered, thumbs rubbing circles on Levi’s hips. Gunmetal eyes trained on him, heavy lust fogging over the enlarged pupils, embarrassment lining the irises. Eren pressed a kiss to one hip and dipped his head to nuzzle Levi’s balls, drawing a low curse from the omega.

“Eren,” Levi rasped out, voice hoarse with arousal as Eren’s tongue darted out to lick at the soft pouch. He kept one hand in Eren’s hair as he carded it through the soft strands, the other fisted around the sheets. At the large hand wrapping around his shaft, his fingers tightened in Eren’s hair, a loud moan leaving his wet, swollen lips.

Eren’s ministrations were tentative as he began pumping the shaft in his hand slowly, using his other hand to lift one of Levi’s legs onto his shoulder. A fresh flush of heat flooded through Levi’s blood, a pulse of slick leaking out at the way his mate’s eyes zeroed onto the most intimate part of his body.

“Stop staring,” Levi rasped amidst his sounds of pleasure.

“You’re beautiful,” Eren commented boldly, ducking down to trace his tongue around the tight pucker of muscle. The motion sent another surge of slick flowing out, the sweet smell of heat in the air heightening as Levi’s body tried to coax his alpha into taking him _now_.

Soft gasps of pleasure were choked out of Levi’s throat at every swipe of tongue against his skin, the wet muscle catching every drop of slick that was oozing out of his body. He felt hands on the backs of his thighs lifting up his legs, pressing his knees against his chest. Every fibre of his being burned at how exposed he was, at the hot gaze raking over his body. Eren delved his tongue into Levi then, drawing out a long moan from the omega. Heat rocked through his body when the alpha swirled his tongue; the omega curled his fingers into the sheets tightly, body bent and cock leaking against his stomach.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Levi attempted to seethe through his teeth, but his words ended with a keen when he felt a finger enter him, his head throwing back despite how small the action was.

“That’s not very nice to say,” Eren chided teasingly and arranged Levi’s legs back around his waist before breaching the omega with another finger up to the knuckles, slowly thrusting the digits and scissoring them.

Levi leaned up slightly to snake his arms around the lean torso of his alpha, digging his nails into the muscular back at a particular jab to his prostate. “I’ll cum before we even fuck,” Levi panted out. His lips fluttered against Eren’s jaw when he spoke, tongue flicking out to lick at the skin with need. “Fuck me.”

“Then cum,” Eren purred, tilting his head to chase after Levi’s mouth and pressing their lips together, swallowing the moan Levi uttered at the third finger that entered him. “Cum and then you can just cum again.”

“That’s tiring, you shitty alpha,” Levi huffed against his mate’s lips, giving the soft flesh a harsh nip. Eren growled at the enticing action and crooked his fingers, satisfied when it drew a whimper from his mate.

“Who are you calling shitty?”

“I always call you shitty,” Levi heaved, albeit with zero bite in his words when his alpha was rapidly unravelling his control. “Shitty brat,” Levi added with a grit of his teeth just to emphasize his remark. “Come on, stop teasing.”

A soft hum of contemplation rumbled in Eren’s throat, fingers still thrusting slowly into his mate. “What do we say?” Eren crooned against Levi’s neck, dragging his tongue along the damp scent gland, revelling in the loud whine it drew from his mate.

“You little shit.” Levi gasped when Eren rubbed his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

“Hm, wrong answer. That is also not very nice.”

Levi was being reduced into a panting mess. Sweat glistened upon creamy alabaster skin, lithe muscular body catching the light with a sheen as it writhed in the sheets, sounds of pleasure pouring past swollen lips. His thighs were clenching tight around Eren’s waist, hips undulating on instinct at the sensual shocks sparking along each vertebra of his spine.

“I’m gonna—”

Fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft and held tight, yanking him slightly out of the lustful daze he was beginning to lose himself in. He snapped his teeth at the shamelessly cheeky grin hanging on Eren’s face. A slick sound that was definitely intentional could be heard when Eren pulled his fingers away, and Levi almost gaped at the way the alpha brought his slippery fingers to his own cock to slather the thick length, complexion flushing entirely as he watched the young alpha pump himself slowly.

“Like what you see?” Eren teased breathily, shifting closer to rub the head of the engorged member against the Levi’s entrance, to which the omega whined in need at.

When Eren made no move to do anything other than jerk himself off in front of Levi just to _tempt_ him — though Levi had no idea how Eren was even able to control himself considering an alpha’s nature to feel the need to mate in the presence of an omega in heat — he finally caved.

“Please. Please, alpha, please.”

Teal eyes darkened, nostrils flared, jaws clenched. Eren stopped his motions. He recognized that call — the omega in Levi calling for the alpha in Eren. The display of submission to the mercy of the alpha was evident in the plead in the words and the baring of his neck, and Eren could no longer resist himself with his mate waiting _like that_ for him to take him. Eren ducked his head slowly and nosed at Levi’s neck, finding the scent gland to give it a gentle lick.

“ _Eren_ —”

Levi’s words cut off in a sharp keen when Eren pressed into the pliable opening, groaning at the warm supple flesh massaging his cock. The alpha let out a strangled moan when he bottomed out, panting harshly against Levi’s neck, willing himself to keep still until his mate adjusted.

“Cheeky little bastard,” Levi grumbled amidst the equally harsh pants escaping his mouth. Even after having sex with Eren so many times, this moment never ceased to overwhelm him; the feeling of the connection between the pair seemed to heighten, the feeling of warmth and satisfaction pervading his being. His heat was far from finished, but the omega in him sighed in content at being filled by his alpha, just revelling in _Eren_.

“That’s not nice,” Eren breathed, his words accompanied by a hard grind that made Levi’s eyes roll back, sparks of pleasure dancing up his spine. “You’re the one being cheeky.”

Levi actually gave Eren a lazy grin at that. “You asked for it.”

“And now you’re asking for this.”

There was a howl that was almost unrecognizable as his own when Eren pulled back until the crown of his cock was almost slipping out of the entrance, then snapped his hips forward to drive himself back into the slick heat. Levi choked on a moan when Eren began pumping his hips with long, steady thrusts, each time nudging closer to his prostate.

“So good for me,” Eren grunted. The alpha smoothed large hands up the torso writhing beneath him in pleasure, from waist up to chest up to arms, and pinned Levi’s wrists into the mattress. “My sweet little mate, clenching so nice and tight around me.”

The omega was pleased at the restrain, even more pleased at the praises. A shudder rocked through his body at the words that spilled past Eren’s lips, heat coiling in his stomach at the bites that were marking up his neck.

“More,” he purred breathily against Eren’s ear, nose nuzzling at the mussed brown hair that brushed over the shell. “Give me more, Eren.”

A low growl, a pause, before the quickening of pace that had the alpha driving his cock into Levi’s slick hole in earnest. The omega keened when the newfound angle had his alpha’s cock pounding right against his prostate with every thrust, whimpered when the alpha bit down onto his scent gland. Eren let go of one of his hands to hold onto his hip, and he took the opportunity to dig the nails of the free hand into Eren’s back, triumphant at growl it drew out and the intertwine of their fingers.

“Eren!” Levi cried out when Eren struck his prostate hard with a particular hard thrust, the bundle of nerves tingling and the backs of his eyes flashing white. He could feel his balls tightening as he neared his peak, his chest heaving in quick pants.

“Come on, Levi, cum for me,” Eren growled and that was what sent Levi over the edge, strings of white shooting between them.

A few grunts later and Eren was reaching his climax as well. Levi could feel his knot swelling, beginning to catch on the rim of his hole, before Eren drove past it with a long moan. Ecstasy flooded Levi’s body at the feeling of his mate’s knot buried in him, crying out as he came for a second time. Eren continued to grind and shift his hips until the pair came down from their highs. Shifting them so that Eren was laid back on the bad with Levi atop him, the alpha ran long fingers through his mate’s hair, the omega pressing his ear against the alpha’s chest to seek out the reassuring thumping of his heart.

“You okay?” Eren murmured with his lips pressed against Levi’s forehead.

“Fantastic,” Levi grunted. “I’m going to feel that tomorrow.”

“Rest of the week, sweetheart.” Eren chuckled. “This is only the first day.”

Levi rolled his eyes before closing them, letting the slowing of their mingled breaths lull him into a dose. “Don’t you just love that,” he mumbled, all of his usual bite dissipating in the light of his exhaustion.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, my sweet little mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on these social media platforms!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/InxomniacWriter)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/inxomniacwriter/)  
> [Tumblr](https://inxomniacwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
